The Kei Project
by FireballAmi
Summary: COMPLETE!It’s just another day for the Bladebreakers…yeah right!Not when Boris and Voltaire are scheming to rid themselves of the annoying team and take back Kai by using a strange boy named Kei. But Kei only has one thing on his mind and he's determined
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Ami here. I finally have the first chapter of my new story 'The Kei Project' posted below as you can see. If anyone's read my profile, they've seen an excerpt from this story, which will be in a later chapter. I'd just like to say thanks to everyone that has been reading 'A Lesson in Love'. I'm really glad about the response I've gotten from it. So okay I'll just get on with the disclaimer now. (1) I don't own Beyblade except for what I've bought in stores and my fanfics. (2) No one can steal Kei. He's my character and I loved making him. You'll find out more about him and his personality within the next chapters. He he. (3) If you have time, please check out my co-written stories posted under my cousin's name, which is EclipsedLight! (All of them except for 'Crimson' and 'The Cat's Past' we wrote together.) And lastly (4) Please read and review! I love hearing from my readers on likes, dislikes, or just anything I should change/ make better. Criticisms are greatly accepted. Okay now that that's said, Enjoy and Please Review! **

* * *

Colors of pink, yellow and orange spread across the sky, pushing back the black and midnight blue of the night. Streams of light hit against a cold, brown-bricked building surrounded by a large iron gate. Warmness neither attempted to touch the place but brightened it, making it more welcoming than its hidden depths betrayed. 

Below the three towering floors of the building lay a secret laboratory underneath, which added three floors more to its structure. Three men stood outside a door on the third underground floor in conversation. One was in a white lab coat, with brown hair and green eyes and he wore a tag displaying the words 'Sergey Isakovich' with his title of 'Scientist' in small letters underneath. The other two men stood closer to each other but just far enough not to invade the other's space. One of the two men had purple hair, and wore a black mask with jeweled red eyes and a heavy green coat while the rest of his clothing was black. The other man besides the purple-haired man had an annoyed look upon his face. His gray hair with a white line down his hairline almost like a skunk was slicked back and he wore a black coat lined with yellow at the edges.

"Boris, this is testing my patience. When can I see the results of where my money has been going into for the past couple of months?" The gray-haired man almost growled in obvious impatience towards the purple-haired man.

"Soon, Voltaire, there are still more tests that need to be performed before the subject is complete." Boris replied towards the gray-haired man who he had called Voltaire. He turned his head then to the only man left standing outside laboratory eight's door, which was painted in legible, blue letters on the upper right side of the door's molding. "Is the subject almost complete?" Boris asked, although it could have been easily mistaken for an order.

"Yes sir," the scientist named Sergey replied. "Only a few more tests and he will be fully operational in less than fifteen minutes."

"Good. Just the type of news I like to hear." Voltaire said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yes and he meets all of your requirements except two- his hair and his eyes," Sergey continued. "No many how many times we tried to change them to look like your grandson's, they would eventually change back within minutes."

Voltaire's small smile faded at that and was replaced with a stern glare and frown. "I'm a little disappointing to hear that, especially since I've been paying for this project out of my ass!"

"We are very sorry sir but those two implications will not affect his ability or his effectiveness in exterminating the Bladebreakers." The scientist added to improve the situation.

"He is right and the boy has every bit of Kai's appearance but those two exceptions. He'll still be able to infiltrate the set and kill them all." Boris replied as well. He had been visiting the lab every so often during the project's creation and although there had been minor flaws, none of them would hinder the project's success; that he made sure of.

"He better, I can't have those annoying kids pestering me any longer especially that Tyson Granger. Without him, we'd still have the Abbey as well as Kai." Voltaire resigned although his unhappiness with the news still lingered on his face.

"Don't worry sir. With the Bladebreakers gone, Kai'll be so depressed that he'll come running back to you, considering that you're the only family he's got left." Boris stated, causing the reminisce of the implications to fade from Voltaire's mind as yet again a small smile formed on his face.

"He better or you're taking the consequences, Boris." Voltaire stated, giving Boris a hard stare to prove that in no way was this a joke, but then again Voltaire seldom joked about such matters.

The door to the laboratory opened and a tall and thin black-haired woman began to speak. "Sirs, the tests are all complete. Follow me and I'll take you to the subject, Kei 57."

"Kei 57?" Voltaire questioned.

"Yes. One of the scientists accidentally put in an 'e' and not an 'a' into the data so now the subject only answers to 'Kei'. Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done about this sir, since the boy has already been programmed with the name. But in better news, that scientist that made such an error is no longer working here." The black-haired woman remained emotionless as she explained yet another disappointment to Voltaire. Yet Voltaire didn't focus so much on the name as he did on the employee that had dared to mess with his project.

"Good." Voltaire said as a wicked smile curled on his lip. He knew that if any his of workers screwed up badly enough on any of his "projects"; they never found their way out of Biovolt. That is unless he was having a good day and gave them permission to leave or just choose to them killed off. But the former was something that he had only done once and it would was something he choose never to use again. The latter was used so often that it was amazing that Voltaire was constantly able to escape the law over and over again.

The second scientist led Boris, Voltaire and Sergey into the laboratory where several large tubes lined the wall of the room, all of them empty except one which was the farthest one away from them. As they walked towards the only filled tube, many of the other scientists in the room watched them briefly before returning to their work, all of them fearful of messing up in front of Voltaire; each knowing the consequences of such an action.

The woman stopped in front of the filled tube and began speaking to a short, stuttering man that quickly conveyed his message before returning to his previous work.

"I've just received good news. It appears that all of the tests performed on the subject have been completed and there are no further issues left except to drain the tube."

When she saw Voltaire nod, appearing pleased, she turned to a scientist behind a stack of computerized equipment.

"Release the subject," she ordered as the scientist complied. The liquid began to drain out of the tube quickly as the floating boy sank downwards slowly until his feet touched the bottom of the tube. When all of the liquid had been emptied out, the boy's eyes suddenly snapped open. The boy known as Kei 57 stood emotionless within the container as the needles and wires were slowly pulled out of him. The woman directed all of the men closer to the tank. The boy pulled off the mask that had covered the lower half of his face after the wires and needles had vanished upward. His eyes seemed to focus on the gentlemen and woman who were coming closer to him as the woman stopped the group several feet away from the tank.

She walked to the glass tube, pulling out a pair of keys as she did so. Finding the right key, she unlocked and then opened the glass door of the tube. Kei stepped out emotionlessly in only his boxers, which clung to his body along with his hair. Moving a strand of hair from his eyes, Kei walked and stood perfectly still in front of Boris and Voltaire.

"This is Kei 57. He's an android as you have been informed, but we tried to make him as realistic to your grandson as possible. He's already been programmed with his mission and is ready to go when you give your consent." The woman replied as she waited for Voltaire's response.

Voltaire stared wide-eyed at the boy; his eyes roaming the boy's body in utter amazement. A smile graced Voltaire's lips suddenly as all eyes stood on him. "He's…perfect." Voltaire brought his face closer to the boy's, who remained unchanged. "Get him dressed and then send him. Finally things will be going my way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is finally posted which is so obviously stated but I'm just so happy that I'll write it again. Chapter 2, posted, yeah. Okay now that that's out of my system, hello again everyone! Thank you very much for your reviews. Just so everyone knows, I'll be posting a new chapter once every 1 to 2 weeks till it's completion. Time limitation, heh. So hang in there, cause it's funny and it was a blast to write.**

**Okay just wanted to tell everyone that Kei 57 is all my creation, though I do feel I did him justice even if his evilness (sadly)greatly surpasses his innocent and goofy self. And no, Kei does not have a split personality or so I hope.Well I'm just blabbing now, he he. How bad of me. I should be declaring great news of importance. Such as... as... The disclaimer! That's right! The lovely, wholeness, goodness disclaimer that serves to inform all and protects myrear from breaking any copyright laws. Doesn't it just sound lovely?**

**Okay disclaimer time! (1) I don't own any rights to Beyblade cause if some other reality I did, EclipsedLight would harrass me till the end of my life to make Kai hers and only hers. And of course I'd say... never mind cause heh, it's not another reality. Beyblade not mine, that's all I'm going to say on that matter. (2) Light and me have updated on EclipsedLight's page with our duo creation- "Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade!" Seriously, go check it out. It's perfect for any bad day that is in great need of a laugh. (3) Please Review and Enjoy! Obviously easy enough to do. I can't improve my writing without critique now can I? Good or bad, any review helps any writer. And it doesn't even have to be on the site, just send me a message from my page if you want.**

**Well I think I've said all I needed to say. Now on to Chapter 2!****

* * *

**

"Target located. Prepare weaponry." A computerized boy's voice spoke as his eyes locked on a blue-haired boy as he slept on a maroon sofa. "Reaffirming target." Data began scrolling across his left eye as his right remained locked onto the sleeping mass. "Tyson Kinomiya. Age: 13. Bit beast: Dragoon. Reason for Annihilation: Always gets in the way of plans. Is a courageous do-gooder that is capable of destroying Biovolt. May be a challenge. Weapon selected for disposal: wire. Precautions: none. Information confirmed. Initiate attack."

If Tyson had been up, he quickly would have mistaken this strange boy who was trying to kill him right away. The resemblance to his brooding and stoic captain was almost identical. If not for the two-toned red hair, golden eyes and the fact that this stranger was an android hidden by his realistic human appearance, anyone could have easily mistaken him as either a twin brother or a mirror reflection.

The two-toned red-haired boy's vision returned to normal, the data hidden and stored. He began walking towards Tyson, whose silent sleep was oblivious to everything, as he untwisted the golden wire wrapped around his wrist like a stylish bracelet. Suddenly a loud knocking came from the other side of the dressing room's door, followed by an urgent voice.

"Tyson, wake up! Lunch is here and you're needed on the set!" Another boy yelled, both worriedly and annoyed. The red-haired boy scanned the room quickly for a place to hide, noticed a closet near the door where any minute it threatened to open. Making a dash for the closet, the android was only 10.8 seconds too late as he was pinned against the wall. He could only remain still as the boy walked inside, leaving the door wide open to reveal a white, brightly lit hallway. A small television was the only sound that filled the room, its volume low.

"Tyson!" A small boy with glasses yelled again, as the android peered from the side of the door, making sure his presence went unnoticed. The boy with the glasses walked over to Tyson's sleeping form and shook his shoulder.

"Ugh, Tyson get up!" Tyson ignored him, switched his position on the couch from his back to his side away from the disturbance, and continued to sleep. The android saw the boy with glasses' face fill with annoyance then quickly change to a small grin.

"Oh well I guess I better go before the pizza is all gone since Tyson doesn't want to eat any. And to think that the Director went out of his way to order a pizza with all of Tyson's favorites on it too- pepperoni, red and green peppers, onions, everything."

"Even sardines?" The lump on the couch asked as he remained unmoved from his position.

"Yeah and lots of them too," the boy added. "Too bad that you're going to-", but before he could finish, Tyson jumped up from the sofa as if it had just caught on fire and ran out the opened door.

The boy signed. "To think that it only takes food and beyblading to get him motivated."

Before following the eager Tyson, he heard a commentator say, "Now back to Interview with the Vampire, continuing our Halloween Marathon Week with Bloody Vampire Wednesday!" Turning to the television, the boy tensed.

"Great, a scary movie," He grumbled. "I hate Halloween." Just as he was about to turn the television off, he heard Tyson's voice call out to him from outside the room.

"Kenny, come on! Hurry up or I'll eat your slice too!"

"Oh no, you won't!" Kenny yelled, forgetting about turning the television off as he ran out the door, grabbing the handle and shutting it as he left. The android remained against the wall for a few seconds longer before pulling away and analyzing what had just occurred.

"Voice analyzer replay."

Suddenly Kenny's voice replayed out of the android mouth. "Oh no, you won't!"

"Voice recognition complete. Target identified as Kenny. Nickname: Chief. Age: 12. Reason for Annihilation: Too smart for his own good; holds valuable data on a wide arrange of bit beasts and battles on his laptop. Very weak physically so is an easy target to destroy." The redhead said as this new data scrolled across his left eye. A smile graced his lips as the data scrolled away. "Easy target… should be fun to destroy slowly."

Analyzing the room, the android saw a television on, the maroon sofa and a pretty large airshaft on the ceiling several feet away from him, almost directly above the television. He didn't bother to look behind since only a dressing closet had been there when he had looked for a place to hide earlier. And he didn't dare to venture through the door since his chance of being seen and caught was higher than he'd like it to be, leaving the best escape route to be the airshaft.

Kei began his ascent on the mid-high television stand, where the television rested on. The wood creaked slightly beneath him as he placed one foot on the stand to balance himself from falling. He placed his other foot on the stand and then one on the television itself. He yanked on the metal airshaft door above and it opened easily. It swung lazily back and forth in the air while Kei steadied himself to climb up. As Kei jumped up to grab the sides of the shaft, the room's door creaked open again and this time a girl's voice drifted into the room.

"Tyson! Are you still inside? You better be dressed or so help me, I'll…" The girl threatened as the door opened wider.

Another voice frightened the girl as Kei saw her shadow jump in surprise. "Hillary, what're you doing?" A cheerful boy asked.

"Just getting Tyson. You know how he is with food. He'd think we betrayed him if we didn't wake him to eat." The girl answered as Kei swung from the ceiling, clinging to the sides of the shaft.

"Kenny already got him. I'd be more worried about any pizza being left before we got there than anything else." The boy laughed.

"You're right," the girl laughed too as she shut the door. Their conversation fading as they walked away from the room.

Kei steadied himself as he readied to pull himself up. Just as he exerted enough force to push up, the ceiling pieces he had been holding suddenly broke from the weight of his body. Kei fell back, landing behind the stand and his small pinky finger inserted into the bottom socket of the outlet. Sparks shot rapidly through Kei as his body jerked from the electricity. Kei kicked the television stand and the television fell forward smashing into the carpet as it unplugged from the wall. Kei's finger dropped from the outlet as he lay still against the carpeted floor.

Suddenly data began scrolling down Kei's left eye. Kei slowly stood up on his hands as he still lay on the floor. Confusion filled his face as data still scrabbled through his wires. Looking around, Kei carefully stood up on his legs. "Where am I?"

Suddenly images raced through his brain as Kei clutched both sides of his head. As quickly as they had come, they vanished leaving only several words behind. Scrolling down his left eye, Kei focused on them. "The BladeBreakers…" Pictures of five boys filled both eyes, each labeled with a name. "Tyson…Max… Kenny…Rei… Kai… who are you?"

Kei jerked suddenly as a feeling consumed him. "I want you all. I want you all so badly and I will have you."


	3. Another Kai?

**Hi everyone! I'm back and been on spring break! Sadly I've been slacking on posting more chapters but to compensate I'll be posting two chapters this time. Okay now for the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: (1) I don't own beyblade. Never have, never will. (2) If anyone's interested, my co-written stuff with EclipsedLight (it'sunder her name) has been updated. If you want to check that out. (3) As usual, please read and review. **

**Wellthat's all I can think of to say for now... Oh thank you to those who have reviewed so far. You are all awesome.****Bye.**

* * *

Tyson belched loudly as Kenny flinched in disgust.

"Ugh Tyson, that's so gross. " Hillary complained.

"That was some good pizza, that's for sure," Tyson smiled, ignoring his friends' looks and complaints.

"Too bad not everyone could eat because of that vacuum mouth of yours," Kai quipped, taking a smaller bite of his own cheesy pizza.

"You shouldn't talk Kai because at least I eat."

Kai glared as Tyson reached for another heavily topped slice. "I eat, just not everything I set my eyes on."

Kai and Tyson stopped eating and began glaring each other down.

"You guys…" Max signed as Rei reached for another slice of pizza from the box and took a bite. Suddenly Rei jumped up and yelled, "Water! I need water!"

Max smiled as he handed Rei his glass. "Here Rei."

As Rei took the glass and swallowed. Instantly his face contorted as though he had just sucked on a lemon. Rei set the glass down before he coughed into his hand. Hillary saw his discomfort and handed him her water. Rei graciously took it and gulped the whole glass down.

When Rei had calmed down, he glared in Max's direction. Max only looked back at him innocently. "Did you put something on my pizza?"

"Rei, I have no idea what you're talking about?" Max replied with a small smile growing on his lips.

"Oh really? Then how come your glass was filled with lemon juice." Rei stated angrily.

Max tried to hold back his laughter but failed. "That was great! I thought adding a hot pepper would have been funny if Tyson had eaten it but with you Rei, it was priceless."

"Huh? What was for me?" Tyson broke in after hearing his name mentioned.

"It's nothing Tyson. Oh and don't worry Max. I'll get you back." Rei glared.

"I'd like to see you try." Max laughed before taking a bite of his pizza.

Rei ignored Max, poured himself his own glass of water and took several more sips. Satisfied that the lemony taste was mostly gone, he turned and talked to Kenny. "Has the Director told you today's schedule?"

Kenny shrugged as he replied, "Not sure what's going on but I did overhear that he's sick today. I doubt that we'll be shooting anything until tomorrow. We're actually ahead of schedule what with Tyson's improvements in acting."

Tyson's attention quickly turned to Kenny as he huffed, "I happen to be a very good actor."

"We all are good actors except for Kai. He's amazing; even was offered the part after his first audition." Rei added.

"What? Mr. Sourpuss is that good? Unbelievable," Tyson answered in surprised.

"It's true. It took me a second audition to get hired," Rei replied.

"Same for me too," Max broke in. "What about you, Tyson?"

An inaudible mumble came from Tyson as his teammates leaned in to hear him.

"Huh? What did you say, buddy? I couldn't hear you." Max asked as all eyes focused on Tyson.

"Five times, okay?" Tyson replied sulkily.

"Oh…" Max answered as Rei cut in to ease the situation. "That's not bad."

Tyson looked at Rei incredulously.

"Tyson, you got the part. You beat out all the others, now drop it." Kai replied, annoyed.

"Easy for you to say, you got the part on your first audition." Tyson argued.

"I just happened to be what they were looking for," Kai replied.

"Well excuse me for not being perfect," Tyson stood up and walked away, leaving his teammates to watch him go.

"Nice one Kai, real smooth." Max retorted.

"He'll get over it." Kai answered as he returned to eating.

Max meanwhile got up, grabbed his and Tyson's plates and threw them out in the garbage can. Turning back to the table, Max locked on Rei. "Want to come with me, Rei?"

"Sure," Rei answered as he grabbed his plate, quickly waved bye to Hillary and Kai, and joined up with Max. After Rei tossed out his own plate, both Max and him took off in the direction that Tyson had gone in.

"That was real charming Kai but what would I know about guys and expressing their feelings." Hillary signed as she got up, then threw out her plate and left in another direction from Max and Rei.

Kai just remained sitting and staring at his half empty plate, his appetite completely gone. Meanwhile Tyson, still angry, walked aimlessly throughout the studio.

"Grrr...Mr.-I'm-so-perfect-that-I-got-hired-on-the- spot. I mean seriously, the only reason Kai got picked was for his good looks and his "Hn"-ing ability. Man, it makes me so- ugh." Tyson ranted as he didn't watch where he was going until he collided into a soft yet hard body, and fell back on his butt.

Rubbing his rear end, Tyson looked up to see a red-haired boy standing in front of him.

"Oh, sorry dude didn't mean to walk into you. My head was down and..." Tyson trailed as the stranger turned around.

"K-Kai!" Tyson stuttered as the boy in front of him looked exactly like the sourpuss he knew except with two-toned red hair.

"Tyson, what're you doing on the floor?" The redhead cocked his head, puzzled as he peered down at Tyson. He stretched out his hand to help Tyson up while Tyson just stared at the boy, dumbfounded.

_That can not be Kai._ Tyson thought as he grabbed the boy's hand and stood up. "Who are you?"

"My name's Kei 57." The boy smiled as Tyson noticed the exact resemblance to Kai's voice with no flaws attached to it at all. In fact everything about the boy seemed to scream Kai, but something just felt off.

"Kei...57?"

"Yeah."

"What's with the number?" Tyson asked as Kei tilted his head and touched his chin in thought for several moments before he shrugged.

"I don't know. That's the name I was given after my creation was complete."

"Um...okay. So why are you here? Are you a new actor or a fan?"

A wider grin formed on Kei's face as he stepped closer to Tyson. "I came for you. I came for all the BladeBreakers."

"And what exactly do you want from us?" Tyson replied as he stood his ground.

"Hey Tyson! Wait up!" A voice yelled from behind as Kei looked past Tyson as Tyson turned around. Tyson saw Max and Rei running towards him. Although he would of preferred to have dealt with this stranger alone, he couldn't help but feel relief in seeing his friends.

"Man, are we glad we caught up to you," Rei said as Max and him were just a couple of steps away from Tyson.

"Yeah, and ignore what Kai said Ty. You know he didn't mean it." Max added.

"Oh who's that behind...Kai!" Rei looked at the redhead in surprise.

"Wow Tyson. I know you were mad but I mean to go after Kai's hair, that's just wrong." Max stated as Tyson pouted.

"It's pretty obvious that this isn't Kai, Max and even if it was I would never do anything so low." Tyson huffed.

"Hi Max, Rei, my name's Kei 57." The Kai look-alike smiled as Rei and Max looked at him, puzzled.

"Uh, how does he know our names?" Max asked as Rei followed with, "And what's with the 57?"

"I know all the BladeBreakers' names- Max, Tyson, Rei, Kai and Kenny. And as for my name, that's what I was given after I was created." Kei smiled warmly as he spoke.

"Uh, yeah…okay." Max said when Kei finished.

"Tyson, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rei asked as he moved Tyson off to the side so Kei couldn't hear or so they thought.

Max smiled at Kei, "We'll be right back. Uh, team talk."

Max joined in as Rei asked, "So what's the deal with this guy? Is he a fan?"

"Translation- this guy is strange? Why?" Max added.

Rei ignored Max and continued, "Has he told you anything?"

"Not really, just that he knows us and that he's here for us. I didn't get anything more out of him before you two showed up." Tyson answered.

"Well that's helpful." Kei stated as he leaned in on the whispering group. The group separated in surprise.

"Man that scared me." Tyson told Kei as he calmed down.

"Sorry, it's just that you guys were taking a long time." Kei replied, apologetically.

"It's okay," Max broke in. "We just didn't hear you from behind that's all."

"Okay, now that that's over. Kei, why are you here? Are you lost?" Rei asked, returning to the original issue.

"I can't remember. All I know is that I want the BladeBreakers or at least one of you badly." Kei reached and softly rubbed Tyson's cheek. Tyson instantly jerked at the touch and backed away.

"What was that?" Tyson replied angrily.

"I only touched you. I couldn't help it. You looked so cute just then." Kei smiled innocently.

"Well don't do that," Tyson blushed from embarrassment.

"Wow Rei," Kei replied happily as the others stared at him. "You have such beautiful eyes. Can I see?" Kei asked as he leaned closer to Rei's face.

"Uh…" Rei replied as he backed away from Kei's presence invading his space. Kei glimpsed at Max and paused. Turning to face Max, Kei's mouth dropped. He stopped leaning towards Rei and tilted his head to the side as he scrutinized Max. "And Max! I mean, your butt is…"

"My butt! What's wrong with my butt?" Max asked worriedly.

"It's so huge!" Kei finished as Max's face dropped as Rei and Tyson burst out laughing.

Max folded his arms and pouted. "That isn't funny."

Kei noticed that his comment was taken wrong and grabbed Max's ass in response. "See I meant that it's nice and firm; very easy to grab and hold."

Max's face turned red as he pulled away from Kei's grasp.

"I-I…pervert!" Max yelled as he ran behind Rei.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Rei asked as he clutched his fists and stared hard at Kei.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand why you're so mad. I was just telling the truth." Kei replied downtrodden.

Rei lessened his stare as he looked guilty. "Uh, what you did was wrong Ka-Kei, I mean."

"Darn right it was wrong!" Max added.

"Max, I think I got this covered," Rei turned and said to Max before facing Kei again and continuing.

"We'll just take you to security and hopefully they'll help you get to where you need to go, okay?" Rei asked.

"Hopefully they'll kick you out," Max mumbled.

Kei seemed to think it over before replying, "No."

"What?" Rei asked confused.

"I can't leave yet without knowing why I'm here." Kei replied.

"What are you talking about? Security can help you out more as long as you have your badge, pass or permission sticker, everything should be okay. I mean, you do have one of those, right?" Rei asked.

Kei looked at Rei confused.

"See, he's a pervert! He doesn't even have permission to be here." Max stated loudly.

"I'll be back." Kei replied as Rei, Max, and Tyson looked at him confused. "Once I figure out why I'm here, I'll meet up with you guys again!" Kei smiled before he ran off and disappeared.

"Okay does anybody find that as weird as I do?" Rei asked as the Max and Tyson nodded as they continued to stare in the direction Kei ran.

"Yeah," Tyson answered.

"But one thing I don't understand is why he looks like Kai." Max stated as they all turned and faced each other.

"I don't understand either." Rei replied.

"For all we know, it could be Kai," Max added.

"I highly doubt it." Rei responded. "I guess one of us should ask Kai about this. So who's it going to be?"

"Nuh-uh, not me," Max and Tyson answered instantly.

"Well I don't want to either. How about Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide?" Rei suggested.

"Okay," Tyson replied as Max answered, "Fine."

"Okay, ready?" Rei asked as they all had their fists out and nodded.

All together, though not completely at the same speeds, they all shouted "rock, paper, scissors, shoot" as they raised and lowered their fists with the words. On "shoot," they all picked one of the choices. Rei choose paper as did Max while only Tyson was left standing. His hand is a tight fist. He had chosen rock and lost.

Meanwhile Kei had taken to hiding himself in a small corner filled with shadows and darkness.

"Why am I here?" Kei sat down, pondering. "It must be because of the BladeBreakers since they're one of the few things I remember… and I want them so badly, but for what?"

Suddenly images flashed through Kei's brain and names formed with them. A purple-haired man called Boris and an angry man with slicked black hair with a white semi-thick line down his scalp known as Voltaire, scientists, tubes, orders, death, teeth, stakes, and a woman in a white gown. Kei clutched his head with his hands on either side. As suddenly as the images had come, they abruptly stopped. Kei finally understood who had sent him, what he was and why he was there. Now all he had to do was find the BladeBreakers and decide. He wouldn't fail his mission; not for his creators and definitely not now that he remembered his purpose for being here.


	4. The Perfect Bride

**Here's the next chapter I promised I'd post too. Now quickly to the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: (1) I don't own beyblade. Never have, never will. (2) If anyone's interested, my co-written stuff with EclipsedLight (it'sunder her name) has been updated. If you want to check that out. (3) As usual, please read and review. **

**P.S. Thanks again to all who have reviewed so far!**

* * *

Rei, Max and Tyson all searched around and found Kai just as he was coming out of the boy's lavatory. Rei pushed Tyson forward.

"Go talk to Kai. Max and I will be right back. We'll be just grabbing a drink from the snack table."

Max and Rei raced off, before Tyson could say anything. Taking a deep breath, Tyson then yelled "Hey Kai!" Kai turned his head and caught Tyson's eyes. Tyson ran up to him as Kai stopped and waited for him to reach him.

"What do you want, Tyson?"

"Can't I just say hi without any suspicion, Kai?" Tyson smiled as Kai smirked.

"Okay then, hi. Now leave me alone." Kai replied as he begun walking away.

"Wait, Kai! I'm not finished yet." Tyson yelled as he caught up with Kai. Kai stopped.

"I knew you wanted something." Kai stated bluntly.

"Okay, you were right. Um, Kai, do you have a wig? A red wig?" Tyson asked as Kai's eyes narrowed.

"Is this a joke because this isn't funny?" Kai added, annoyed.

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I mean do you know a guy that looks like you?"

Kai looked at Tyson, slightly annoyed. "Okay Tyson, this is getting old."

"I meant a guy that looks like you but isn't you. Like, I don't know a brother or something?"

"Oh him, you mean. Yeah Tyson, he's my brother." Kai smirked after thinking for a moment.

"Really?" Tyson smiled curiously. "I never knew you had a brother."

"I don't," Kai glared as he scoffed. "It's called sarcasm, Tyson. I'm an only child."

"Then how come there is a guy that looks like you except with red hair and almost acts like you except for the whole being... perverted thing?"

"Perverted?" Kai lifted his right eyebrow.

"Yeah like, um, when he grabbed Max's, um, butt and stuff."

Kai stared at Tyson, again annoyed. "Tyson, this better not be one of your annoying schemes to get attention."

"It's not!" Tyson fumed. "There is a guy, unless it's you..." Seeing Kai's glare, Tyson corrected himself. "Not that I'm saying it's you but-"

"Tyson, I have no idea about this so-called pervert going around the set, grabbing Max's ass and stuff. Seriously what am I? All-knowing?"

Tyson frowned. "Well you act like it."

A small smirk formed on Kai's lips. "Well then I guess that makes you an idiot because there is no one in the world that looks like me except-" Kai paused as he saw a mirror image of himself walk by except with two-toned red hair instead of blue. Kai's mouth dropped open slightly but he closed it quickly and focused on Tyson.

"Kai? Kai, are you okay?" Tyson asked concern in his face and voice. Kai looked into Tyson's face, studying whether or not the whole thing was a prank. But Tyson held no other look except worry. Kai walked away from Tyson, and began following his double while leaving Tyson standing there alone. Tyson quickly followed after Kai.

"Tyson stay." Kai ordered, pausing just long enough to point at the floor at Tyson's feet.

"What am I? A dog?" Tyson argued.

"Good boy. Now sit." Kai added, as Tyson glared at him. "Just stay there. I'll be back."

"Hmph, fine!" Tyson grumbled as he watched Kai walk away until he was gone. "Now what am I going to do till he gets back? I hate waiting." Tyson whined, not realizing that someone had crept up behind him.

"Boo!" The person yelled, causing Tyson to shriek in surprise and turn around. Max was standing behind him, laughing and holding his stomach.

"I scared you! Ha! Ha!"

"Yeah very funny, Max," Tyson grumbled as his heart rate returned to normal.

"But that was great! You should have seen your face. It was like this," Max said, copying Tyson's reaction to his scare.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Tyson pouted as Max grinned broadly at him.

"Oh don't be mad Tyson. You should go scare- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed and jumped as a spider dangled in front of his face. Another laugh came from behind him, followed by a voice.

"I got you back Max!" Rei smiled, holding a wooden stick in his hand that had a string and a fat plastic spider that hung from the top. Max, who was still holding his hand against his chest, glared in Rei's direction as Tyson began to laugh.

"Good one Rei." Tyson said between laughter.

"Don't glare at me Max. It's revenge for earlier." Rei quipped. "Anyways Tyson, did you ask Kai about that red-haired guy that looks like him?"

Tyson shifted his body and began rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Yeah, well...kind of..."

"You didn't, did you?" Rei eyed Tyson.

"I did too!" Tyson huffed. "It's just that when we were talking about it, Kai got all weird on me and walked away, ordering me to stay put like some dog."

"Now what do we do? Either Kai's walking around with a red wig on being a pervert or it's someone else?" Max said, looking to Rei and Tyson for an answer.

"How can it be Kai? Kai would never grab anyone's butt, especially not yours Max." Rei added.

"And what exactly is wrong with my butt?" Max glared.

"You're taking it all wrong. I meant that Kai would never grab anyone's butt ever." Rei said, correcting his wording.

"True... that red-haired guy makes me so mad! He's such a pervert!" Max huffed.

"Well Kai said he'd be right-" Tyson words were cut off as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Red tinged his cheeks as he turned his head around and saw red hair and gold eyes.

"Kai! No wait... Kei! Let me go!" Tyson hollered as he struggled to break free of Kei's embrace. Kei hugged him closer to his body, ignoring Tyson's protests.

"Nuh uh cutie, you're mine." Kei's answer caused Tyson's eyes to bulge and his body to struggle even more.

"Let him go!" Max yelled, as he clenched his teeth.

"Jealous Maxie honey? Don't worry. I still think you've got one very hot behind. May even be the best." Kei answered suavely as Max blushed in embarrassment and hid behind Rei.

"What do you want?" Rei gritted his teeth.

"A bride." Kei stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A bride?" Rei repeated.

"Yes. What part of that sexy little head of yours doesn't comprehend that?" Kei smiled, tightening his grip even more on Tyson's waist so that no space separated them. "But I haven't decided who I want yet. Rei, Max, Kenny, Kai or Tyson? It's so hard to choose, but getting me hard isn't something that Tyson fails to do." Tyson's eyes widened as Rei and Max glared in disgust at how Kei was treating their friend.

"Let me go now!" Tyson yelled as Kei laughed and released his grip. Tyson scurried back to his teammates.

"You guys are so much fun! I think I love you all!" Kei's smile broadened.

"Who the hell are you?" A cold voice broke the atmosphere and all of them turned to see a very pissed off Kai.

"Oh and if it isn't Mr. Dark and Handsome himself, I was wondering when I'd get to see your pretty boy face." Kei smirked in Kai's direction as Kai clenched his fists.

Kai didn't comment but continued his questioning. "Why do you look like me?"

"Ain't I handsome? Voltaire did an excellent job creating me, don't you think?" Kei said, rubbing a hand underneath his chin.

"Voltaire?" Kai spat.

"Created you!" Max, Rei and Tyson asked, stunned.

Kei chuckled. "Didn't you all realize that I'm not human?" They all looked over at each other as Kei finished, "I'm a vampire."

Rei, Max and Tyson burst out laughing at such a ridiculous idea while Kai couldn't help but snicker.

"Don't mock me," Kei threatened.

Max laughed even harder, trying to breath out what he was saying. "A vampire… so… ridiculous!"

Rei and Tyson held their stomachs from laughing too much and tears began to well up in Tyson's eyes. Kei glared hard at them, his eyes glowing with anger.

"What are you going to do if we don't stop laughing? Bite us?" Kai smirked as his teammates laughed louder.

"Stop! Stop! You're killing me!" Tyson howled through uncontrollable laughter as he fell to his knees.

But just then instead of growing angrier, Kei's eyes returned to their usual golden color and he smiled. "You," Kei grinned evilly as he pointed at Kai.

Kai's right brow raised as the laughter died down and Tyson stood up. "Me what?"

"I want you as my bride," Kei stated.

"As you're…" Kai's mouth dropped slightly before he pursed his lips and glared.

"You're going to regret saying that." Kai walked closer to Kei, clenching his fists. Kei only smiled back, an evil glint in his eyes. When Kai was only a few steps away, Kei walked closer to him, closing the distance.

"You're like me Kai, good looking and everything. You're my other half. I want you and I will have you."

"I'm no one's possession. Not now, not ever." Kai spat as Kei waved off his answer.

"You're mine." Kei cupped Kai's face, surprising the two-toned blader and pressed his lips hard against him. Kai's eyes widened in shock before he fell limply into Kei's arms.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled as Max and Rei stared completely stunned. "Kai? What did you do to him?" Tyson glared.

"Nothing much. Just gave my love here something that'll help him sleep." Kei smirked as he lifted Kai's body and placed him over his right shoulder, holding him in place with one hand.

"Give back Kai now!" Rei yelled.

"Release Kai or so help me, I'll-" Tyson yelled.

"You'll what? Stake me? Whip me to a bloody pulp with a string of garlic? There's just one thing you're forgetting. I'm a vampire, practically indestructible. So go ahead. Lay one hand on me and you'll see how futile your efforts will be." Kei glared before returning to his sickeningly cheerful smile again.

"Well I hate to say sayonara but in about an hour or so, Kai and I will be wed and he needs to prepare himself." Kei turned away from the group and ran. Tyson reacted first without hesitation and ran after him, followed closely behind by Max and Rei. Tyson was only an arm's length away from Kei but all three of their energy and stamina gave out on them as Kei ran on, keeping the same pace. Max and Rei caught up to Tyson, both clearly out of breath.

"That guy…must be a… vampire! Look at him run! And he's not even tired!" Max said, dropping to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Don't be ridiculous Max." Rei said, as he joined Max on the floor. Tyson was still standing, only bending over and clutching his knees for support.

"Rei, I don't know. I mean, seriously how many humans do you know that can do that?" Max asked, skeptically.

"Not many that's for sure." Rei answered. Suddenly Tyson mumbled something ending Rei and Max's disagreement.

"What'd you say Tyson?" Rei asked.

"I have to save him…I just have to." Tyson said out loud to himself more than answering Rei's question.

"Tyson, it's not your fault." Max answered, worried about Tyson's behavior.

"It is my fault! Kei took Kai and I wasn't fast enough to stop him!" Tyson yelled and Max froze.

"Tyson, Max is only stating the truth. Even if we all weren't laughing and on guard, there's still no guarantee that we could've stopped Kei." Rei stated as he stood up and faced Tyson. Tyson's face softened and he looked apologetic as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just…just…Kai you know. M- Our sourpuss captain and I just felt so useless when Kei got away." Tyson said as he sat down on the ground besides Max and Rei joined them both.

Max patted Tyson's back lightly before speaking. "We will save Kai, Ty don't worry. And knowing Kai, it's not like him to be a cooperative captive."

Tyson gave Max a small smile. "You're right Max but how are we going to find Kai and save him?"

"Easy," Rei cut in. "Kenny. He's an electronic wiz so there's got to be something he has that can help us."

"That's great Rei!" Tyson beamed. "Now we just grab Kenny and- wait. Does either of you even know where Kenny is?" Tyson frowned.

Max shrugged while Rei nodded his head. "Kenny's in the training room, gathering data on Mariah and Kevin. He told me earlier where he'd be."

"Well then why are we still here! Kei plans on marrying Kai any minute now!" Tyson yelled, becoming frantic again as he jumped up and ran towards the training room. Max and Rei got up quickly and followed him not far behind.

Meanwhile, Kei slowed down from his run away from the three members of the BladeBreakers, Kai still on his shoulders. "Now to find a dress…where would be the best place to look for stunning gown for my future wife."

Kei looked around, scanning the area with his x-ray vision and began peering into rooms that held any sign of clothes. One door and room caught his eye and it was labeled in large silver lettering, Clothing Storage. Grabbing the handle, Kei turned it and found it locked. Turning a little harder, the doorknob broke off and Kei dropped it to the floor. Pushing the door open and entering the room, Kei was confronted with a room filled with clothes of all types from shorts to dresses of all sizes. But it took only 4.6 seconds before one dress caught his eye. Protected by a plastic wrapping, Kei lifting the hanger off its shelf and studied the dress. A small paper labeled the gown and only one word caught his eye, 'Queen'. A large grin formed on his face as he unzipped the plastic wrapping and pulled the dress out. "Perfect…"


	5. Kenny the Priest?

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Aren't you all excited? I know I am. So I'm going to say a recap. Here it is:**

**Boris and Voltaire's creation Kei 57 was released and sent on his mission with high expectations. With a jolt of electricity and his brain completely mixed up, Kei still sought out the BladeBreakers with a new mission. Revealing that he was looking for a bride, Kei set his sights on Kai and kidnapped him. Max, Tyson and Rei are now on their way to find Kenny, hoping that he'll be able to track Kai down. But will saving Kai be that easy? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Nowonto the disclaimer. ****(1) I don't own Beybladeor it's characters. (2) Interested in more of my fics, check out EclipsedLight since we both co-wrote a couple of things posted under her name. (3)The easiest one of all- Read and Review!**

**Now that I'm done typing, I hope you guys like this** **chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Till then, enjoy!**

* * *

Tyson, Rei and Max arrived at the training room to find it empty. 

"No!" Tyson cried as their only plan to find Kai had undoubtedly failed. Rei's calm appearance diminished, leaving behind a look of guilt and worry.

"I'm sorry you guys. Kenny did tell me that he'd be here all day. I don't know where else he'd-"

But Max cut him off by yelling, "Dizzi! Dizzi's here!"

"What?" Tyson and Rei both asked as their thoughts were interrupted.

"Dizzi's over there on the floor! That's strange. Kenny practically takes her everywhere. There's no way he'd just leave her." Max concluded as he lead Tyson and Rei over to an open laptop turned on its side.

"And Kenny would never leave Dizzi this way either." Rei added.

"Of course he wouldn't!" A computerized women's voice yelled. "A redhead that looks like Kai kidnapped him along with Mariah and Kevin!"

"Kidnapped him!" Tyson said in alarm.

"Yes, that's what I said! We have to save him. That red-haired guy said something about using him to get married, and that it's going to be at the set where the warehouse is. The one you first met Kai at, Tyson." Dizzi said frantically with worry and the whole ordeal. "That kid's evil. Something isn't right with him."

"You can say that again. He thinks he's a vampire to start." Max stated.

"A vampire?" Dizzi repeated.

"Yeah, yeah talk later," Tyson broke in. "We're wasting time standing here. Our friends are in trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rei stated as Max picked up Dizzi, closed her shut and placed her under his arm. All three ran to the only clue they had left- the warehouse where they all hoped that they'd make it in time to stop a wedding.

In the meantime, Kei had just arrived at the warehouse, carrying three bodies over his shoulders, two on his right side and all of them sleeping. He set the smaller boy with glasses down softly on the cement floor. The other two he carried over to a large crate. Kei lifted the crate with one hand, judging the heaviness of it. Pleased with its weight, Kei leaned the other two down against it, a pink-haired girl and short green-haired boy next to each other. Using some rope that he had found in the prop storage that was in close proximity to the clothing storage, he quickly and expertly tied them against the crate.

Kei turned to check on Kai, who was still asleep across the room against a different set of crates. Kei walked over to him, leaned down and moved a piece of hair from Kai's face as he smiled. "Soon my love, we shall be married."

Kei stood up and returned to the only other body not tied down by constraints. Lifting the small brunette up, Kei carried him towards a box several feet from Kai.

Kei began patting Kenny's cheeks roughly, as he forced the boy to wake up. Kenny awoke after Kei's fourth pat. Kenny almost screamed and would have if Kei hadn't of blocked his mouth with his hand. When Kenny seemed to have calmed down, Kei removed his hand.

"Sunshine, Mr. Priest-Man." Kei smiled as Kenny watched him through hair-covered eyes.

"Who are you?" Kenny asked as he surveyed his surroundings.

"I'm Kei 57 and you're here because I need a priest to marry my bride and me." Kei stated as he pointed to a sleeping form behind him. Kenny tilted his head enough to look and saw Kai in a black and white dress sleeping peacefully against a wooden crate.

"Kai?" Kenny questioned out loud in surprise.

"Yep and you will marry us." Kei stared down at Kenny's small form.

"And what if I refuse?" Kenny asked as he studied Kei.

Kei reached down and grabbed Kenny by the neck as he lifted him off the ground. "Then pop goes your head right off your body."

Kenny twitched in fear.

"Good, now I think you understand." Kei smiled as he dropped Kenny to the floor.

"I-I-I won't!" Kenny shouted.

"What did you say?" Kei glared at Kenny.

"I-I-I said I w-w-won't marry you t-two even if you t-threaten me!" Kenny shouted even as his whole body shook with fear.

Kei laughed in reply before glaring hard at Kenny. "I never said you had a choice in the matter. You will marry Kai and me."

"N-no I won't!" Kenny shouted. Kei walked over to Kenny's trembling body and lifted him up by the neck with both hands.

"Listen hear you little pipsqueak, when I said you were going to marry Kai and me, I meant it, you hear me?" Kei yelled as Kenny clawed at the hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Release Kenny now!" A voice shouted, drawing Kei's attention away from Kenny. Kei released Kenny from his grasp and Kenny fell hard onto the floor below.

"Well if it isn't the whole team. What's up guys?" Kei smiled as the rest of the BladeBreakers all glared at him.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked angrily.

"My bride's fine. He's sleeping peacefully against those crates over there." Kei smiled as he pointed at the crates where Kai was indeed sleeping peacefully.

Tyson breathed a small sign of relief before focusing on the problem at hand; getting Kai and Kenny away from Kei.

"Give us back Kai and Kenny." Tyson ordered as Kei continued to smile warmly at them all.

"No, I don't think so." Kei stated as the room turned silent for several moments. "But you guys wouldn't happen to know a priest on such short notice, would you? Kenny's not being cooperative and I am on a time schedule."

"This isn't the time for joking." Rei said as he revealed his sharp, clenched teeth.

"Oh but I'm serious. You all can stay and watch if you want to. Being Kai's teammates and all, I wouldn't want to keep you guys from the celebration." Kei added.

"This isn't just a game anymore, Kei. So stop this and release Kai now." Tyson demanded as Kei's expression changed from friendly to confusion and hurt.

"Game? I don't know what you're taking about and to think that I was going to make you my best man," Kei pouted as Tyson and the rest of his friends looked at Kei as though he had lost a few too many valuable brain cells.

"Uh, I don't think you understand the whole situation here," Kenny cut in as he stood up and backed away towards his friends. "You're the bad guy here. Tyson and the rest of us are trying to _save_ Kai from marrying you."

A look of realization came over Kei and suddenly he glared at them again.

"He's mine and you can't stop us from marrying! Especially not now that Kai's already dressed for the occasion."

A look of determination filled Tyson's face. "Then let's battle for him."


	6. Two Prizes! One More Match to Go!

**Hey everyone! Another chapter for your enjoyment. Sorry I didn't post it when I said I would but for being patient with me I'll post two chapters instead. I'm trying to get as much posted before I start classes again which I can't believe restarts tomorrow. Spring break is over for me. I know I won't have a lot of time until after the second week of May but I'll still post till it's finished. Just a few more chapters left and it's complete. I'm even thinking of making a sequel but for now I'll just let you read. **

**Quickly the disclaimer: (1) I don't own Beyblade, which if I did would be awesome but heh, I don't. (2) Check out my co-written stories posted until EclipsedLight. (3) Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Now with that all said, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"What?" A puzzled look crossed Kei's face as well as Tyson's friends' faces. 

"A beyblade battle to decide what happens. If I win, you can't ever marry Kai, and I mean never and you leave."

"And if I win?" Kei asked although the answer was obvious.

"Umm… you leave?" Tyson hoped. An evil glint shone in Kei's eyes.

"I get you both."

"What?" Tyson asked, confused.

"I get to marry Kai and you, Tyson." Kei smiled happily.

"What!" Everyone shouted in shock especially Tyson, who yelled the loudest.

"I'm a vampire and having more than one wife doesn't really bother me much. What can I say? I'm old-fashioned."

"Uh, Tyson, I think this is a bad idea…" Kenny stated but was abruptly cut off as Tyson broke in.

"Okay but this is going to be a fair battle," Tyson added.

An even wider smile formed on Kei's lips. "Fair it is then, but we battle here, all or nothing."

"No dish? Okay but there'll be three matches. The first blader to disable the other's blade until they can't blade anymore or until one of us wins two out of the three matches decides the winner. Sound good to you?" Tyson asked as excitement and determination began to fill his whole body.

"Sounds perfect. Let's just get this over with; I've got two weddings planned for tonight." Kei replied arrogantly.

"In your dreams, buddy. When this is over, you'll be high tailing your butt out of here. Dragoon…" Tyson yelled as he pulled Dragoon out of his right pocket. "…let's show this guy just how serious we are- oww!"

Tyson turned around to see Rei with his fist directly above his head. "You idiot, you always have to act on impulse, don't you? And don't answer that!" Rei added, seeing as Tyson was about to protest. "Just win. I know you have it in you and plus I don't think you want Kai to be marrying himself, now do you?"

Tyson replied softly, "No."

"Good, now get in there and show us the champion we all know you to be." Rei smiled encouragingly as Tyson smiled back.

"I got it covered, Rei. I will win." Tyson nodded before facing Kei seriously.

"You can do it Tyson! You can beat Kei!" Max yelled from behind, causing Tyson to smile again and raise his hand in a wave.

"I'm not going easy on you so you better be prepared." Tyson informed Kei.

Kei chuckled. "Can't expect anything less from a champ, now can I?"

Tyson set Dragoon up in his launcher as Kei pulled out his own blade. The room seemed to get darker for a moment, but Tyson ignored it. Kei set up his own blade in his launcher, which was shaped similarly to the BladeBreakers' own launchers and his blade was maroon with sepia lines and had a light black mist surrounding it.

"Ready?" Tyson asked.

"Of course, just waiting for you," Kei answered as Tyson frowned. _Cocky, just like someone I know…_

"Three, two, one… let it rip!" They both yelled as they launched their blades. Both blades collided into each other and dropped to the floor, each maintaining their balance.

"Okay, Dragoon! Let's do this!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon headed straight for Kei's blade.

"Now wasn't that stupid. Dreiser! Use Kyomu now!" Kei yelled.

"Kyomu?" Tyson repeated as a sudden blackness darkened around Dreiser. Tyson realized the sudden unknown danger Dragoon for heading for. He yelled "Dragoon stop!" but it was too late. The darkness consumed Dragoon and a loud cry rang through the room.

"Dragoon!"

"Shouldn't rush to finish a battle so soon now Tyson, don't you agree?" Kei smirked as Tyson glared at him. "Risutoa! Now Dreiser!"

Suddenly the darkness cleared revealing both blades. Dragoon lay still on the ground while Dreiser continued to spin.

"I guess I win the first match Tyson. Only one more left to go." Kei smiled as Tyson sadly picked up his blade.

_I lost within minutes. How is that possible? I'm a world champion! _Tyson thought as he looked down at Dragoon. "Are you okay?"

Tyson could feel his Dragoon nod yes in reply. "We have to be a lot more careful this time around. We can't lose this, Dragoon. This next win is for Kai. Okay, you ready?" He could feel his bit beast nod yes again. "Good, cause so am I."

Tyson smiled cheekily at Kei, which caused Kei to look at him puzzled. "The first match is yours but the next one is mine! Three, two, one, let it rip!" Tyson yelled as he launched Dragoon again.

Kei chuckled softly until he was laughing so hard that he had to hold his hand to his mouth. Tyson glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Kei calmed himself and smiled, "Your face."

Tyson glowered at that and yelled back, "There's nothing wrong with my face!"

"You look so adorable when you get all serious and pout like that. It makes me just want to jump on you and ravish you senselessly."

Tyson turned red and yelled, "Be serious! Don't say something like that in battle! That's not fair; you're trying to distract me!"

Kei raised and lowered his hands in an easy boy motion. "Okay, okay, fine but you asked so it's your fault. I just can't wait to take advantage of you when we're married."

"Grrr… keep dreaming!" Tyson yelled angrily from embarrassment.

"Tyson stop!" Kenny yelled from behind. "He's trying to make you lose your focus on the battle so that you'll lose! Remember Kai's training and don't give up!"

Tyson calmed himself. Kenny was right. Kei was getting to him and if he wasn't careful, he'd make a mistake and lose. Tyson yelled as he continued to watch Kei's smiling face. "Thanks Kenny but I think I've calmed down now! Like I said before I've got this covered!"

Tyson then said to Kei, "Enough talk, let's blade."

Kei looked at him seriously, his smile gone. "Dreiser!" Dreiser headed towards Dragoon and smashed into his side. Dranzer held her back as Tyson smiled and he yelled "Dragoon! Galaxy Turbo Twister!"

"Oh no you don't," Kei yelled. "Dreiser! Kyomu now!"

"Not this time!" Tyson yelled. "Dragoon faster!"

Dragoon spun faster and faster around Dreiser, his velocity accelerating with each complete circle. Dreiser's Kyomu failed as Dragoon's single tornado and winds raised Dreiser high into the air.

"No Dreiser!" Kei yelled futilely as Dragoon's winds forced Dreiser out of the tornado. Dreiser landed wobbly as it continued to spin.

"Ha! You failed to knock Dreiser down." Kei smiled victoriously.

"Think again." Tyson smiled as Kei turned back to Dreiser. Dreiser wobbled one last time before falling to its side, still.

"How? It's impossible!" Kei replied in shock. "No one has ever beaten Dreiser."

"Everyone faces defeat eventually," Tyson replied before he was overcome with a coughing fit. Pulling his hand from his mouth, Tyson saw blood inside his hand. "What…?"

Tyson heard Kei's happy voice and looked up and saw him smiling as he spoke. "You see, Dreiser's not your normal fire type bit beast. Any damage placed on him, affects the opponent. While you were busy focusing on Dragoon, Dreiser's Kyomu placed its effects not only on Dragoon but on you as well. The only difference is that with each damage that your bit beast takes, your body will take that same damage on its self. You may have won this round, but you will not be strong enough to win another."

"That's so cheap!" Max yelled from the sidelines.

"Relax Max," Rei said as he grabbed onto Max's shoulder. "What Kei did was cheap, but if we try to go in and help Tyson, he'll never get the chance to beat Kei on his own and prove himself worthy to save Kai. We might not like it now, but if the time comes when Tyson does lose, we'll all step in to help him."

"Fine," Max resigned and calmed down a bit though if Rei hadn't of stopped him, Max was within seconds of joining the fight with or without Tyson's say in the matter.

Tyson composed himself and steadied his body for the last and final battle. "I'm ready for you Kei. No more games, it all ends here."

* * *

_For fun, here's Kei's Beyblade: _

_Bitbeast Name: Dreiser_

_Type: Fire_

_Special Moves:_

_(1) Kyomu (Nothingness)_

_(2) Kokushibyou (Black Death)- Will be used soon.;)_

_(3) Risutoa (Restore)_


	7. Kokushibyou & Tyson's New Problems

**I'll just write this up fast so you can get to reading.**

**The disclaimer: (1) I don't own Beyblade, which if I did would be awesome but heh, I don't. (2) Check out my co-written stories posted until EclipsedLight. (3) Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sounds good to me. I'm getting bored with this game anyway." Kei smirked as he reset Drieser into his launcher. "Since it's the last battle, why not start off together?"

"Okay." Tyson replied as he picked up Dragoon, who had been spinning perfectly fine. Tyson reset Dragoon into his launcher and positioned himself for the launch.

"Oh and Tyson try not to die before the match is over. You might not be Kai, but you're still worthy of being by my side." Kei smiled and he positioned himself to launch his own blade.

Tyson ignored him and started the count, "Three…two…"

Kei joined in at two and they both finished by saying, "one… let it rip!"

Both bladers released their blades and sent them hurtling towards each other. By mere inches, they had missed colliding into one another. Dragoon landed smoothly onto the ground while Dreiser remained on course towards Tyson.

When Dreiser landed in front of Tyson's feet, Kei yelled, "Kokushibyou!"

A black cloud appeared instantaneously around Tyson and Dreiser. Dragoon sped back towards his master as the cloud billowed softly around Tyson's whole body and covering him in darkness. Max, Kenny, and Rei stared on, unsure as to what they could do.

"Tyson! Are you okay?" Max yelled as Rei and Kenny turned and saw Max's face full of uncertainty and worry. Looking back towards the spot Tyson had been standing at, no response came to Max's question.

The room became quiet and was only interrupted by a low rumbling sound coming from the cloud and from Kei's laughter which was growing gradually. Tyson's friends stared angrily towards Kei.

"What did you do?" Rei asked, threateningly.

Kei calmed down and smiled. "Me? I did nothing. Tyson on the other hand, well let's just say formed the darkness consuming him."

"What?" Max replied, confused.

Kei signed. "I thought it would be easy to realize but I guess I'll have to explain. Dreiser's Kokushibyou or Black Death to make it simple feeds on worry, fear, hate and as a result pulls its opponent into a death-like sleep. Only the blader himself can escape from its spell. But I wouldn't get your hopes up since he's only got about, I'd say, ten minutes at most or else he dies or goes into a lasting coma. Neither of which are pretty in my opinion."

"You cheated! This is supposed to be a battle between blades!" Max shouted angrily.

Kei only shook his head in disbelief. "Tisk, tisk, tisk Max haven't you been watching. Dragoon is stable and still ready to battle. And as for Dreiser…" Kei didn't have to finish as Dreiser whizzed out of the cloud and headed towards her master. "…she's perfectly fine enough to battle."

Rei, Max, and Kenny stood stunned before looking at each other worried.

"How's Tyson going to get out of this now?" Kenny asked as Rei and Max looked between each other. Neither of them could answer.


	8. A Familiar Face in the Darkness

**Hey everyone! I'm in a great mood today. Not really sure why and I have the time to post the next chapter. Awesome, right? Okay, now to the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: (1)I don't own any rights to Beyblade except Kei, which I created. I'm okay with anyone wanting to use him in their stories, but you need my permission and to also state it clearly somewhere in your story that I created him. (2) If you like this story, go check out my other co-written stories posted under my cousin's name, EclipsedLight. (3) Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**Oh, I forgot to add something in thelast chapter. All words in _italic_, if it isn't already obvious,are for _thinking_ which are all mainly Tyson's thoughts. ;)**

* * *

Tyson coughed severely as more blood filled his right hand. "Great, now what do I do?" Tyson asked himself as he began thinking of a way to escape Kei's attack. Tyson began walking but the definite darkness around him helped to quickly confuse his sense of direction as well as how long he had been there. Even as he continued to walk, the darkness never ceased and it seemed as if the area around him grew with it.

"Max! Rei! Kenny! Kai! Can anybody hear me?" Tyson yelled, hoping that maybe their voices could lead him out of the darkness. Another coughing fit consumed Tyson as he bent down on his knees from the pain and more blood dripped from his lips.

Leaning back and resting on the palms of his hands, Tyson tried looking around. Quietly he whispered to himself. "It's sure dark in here. I wonder how long I've been here. Couldn't have been that long?" Suddenly he shouted, "Argh! I'm talking to myself!"

_No more fooling around, I've got to get out of here._ Tyson stood up and began walking again._ But how_?

"Dragoon, hang on!" Rei yelled as Dreiser slammed into Dragoon for a third time. Dragoon had done well to maintain defense but without Tyson, he was like a duck being hunted down by a hungry wolf.

"Good Dreiser! Keep on attacking! Any minute now, the smoke should clear and declare us the winners!" Kei smiled arrogantly. Max and Kenny had to hold Rei back from running up to Kei and punching him.

"Rei! Rei, stop!" Kenny shouted as Rei lessened his struggle and glared ferociously at Kei.

"Come on Tyson." Max whispered as he watched the blackness surrounding the area where Tyson had stood grow increasingly larger.

"Ah man!" Tyson whined as his plan of walking around and looking for a way out was getting him nowhere except more lost and tired. He sat down again, this time clutching his ankles in thought. _If Kai was here, he'd know what to do…_Tyson signed as lay back against the cold floor, placing his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes to think.

"What're you doing? Get up!" A harsh voice asked and Tyson jumped in surprise. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kai?" Tyson opened his eyes as he sat up abruptly. But Kai wasn't there, only darkness. "Great, I'm going insane now…"

Lying back down, Tyson closed his eyes again. "Man, am I tired or what?" A yawn escaped from Tyson's lips as he felt the lure of sleep pulling at him.

"Tyson! Get up now!" Tyson sat up abruptly again and there standing in front of him was a glowing Kai.

"Kai?" Tyson said in surprise.

"Some champion you are. Taking a quick nap before dying? Real heroic." The glowing Kai replied sarcastically.

"Well what else am I supposed to do, huh? I can't even get out of here!" Tyson argued.

"You sure didn't try." The glowing Kai answered back.

"I did try. But if you think you're so smart, what would you do?" Tyson asked as he stared angrily at his team captain.

"Easy, Dranzer." Kai replied before walking past Tyson. Tyson, though confused, stood up and ran after Kai.

"Kai! Wait! What do you mean? Kai!" Tyson shouted towards the glowing Kai but as if he had never been there, the glowing Kai was gone.

"Dranzer…what did he mean by that?" Tyson asked out loud as he continued to stare in the direction Kai had disappeared in.


	9. The Battle Continues

**Here's the next chapter! Only a few more left to go! **

**Disclaimer: (1) Don't own rights to Beyblade. (2) Please check out co-written stories posted under EclipsedLight. (3) Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**P.S. I hate to disappoint readers but I felt the story should go a certain way. Hopefully you'll forgive me and enjoy whatever the ending will end up being. Thanks.**

* * *

"Wow Tyson's some champion," Kei smirked towards Rei, "his skills are clearly showing."

"Rei, don't! He's trying to rile us up." Max said grabbing onto Rei's arm. "Tyson won't lose. He never gives up."

"I'm not so sure, Max. He's been in there for eight minutes and that cloud's only getting bigger. What if he dies in there?" Rei looked at Max, full of sadness and worry.

"Tyson may not be the smartest tool in any shed, but when it comes to beyblading, he's got the heart that's for sure. I agree with Max. Tyson won't lose. There's no way he'd lose to an arrogant jerk like Kei." Kenny cut in, nodding to not only ease his friends but himself as well. "When it comes to his friends, Tyson can't lose."

"Okay, okay think! Kai mentioned Dranzer, but why?" Tyson thought out loud. Kai's clue left him puzzled and back to where he had started- nowhere. "Does Dranzer have something to do with how I get out of here? No, that can't be right. Dranzer is Kai's…beyblade. That's it!"

Tyson smiled as he figured out what exactly Kai had meant when he said "Dranzer".

"Now all I have to do is…" Tyson trailed as the darkness shuttered around him as if it were alive. More coughing and blood followed suit.

"Drag-" Tyson stopped and his whole body instantly felt weak as though all his vitality was being sucked out of him.

"No, I won't give up! Not when Kai came and help me! Dragoon! Dragoon!" Tyson shouted as he put all his strength into his voice.

Outside the darkness, his teammates watched as the cloud rumbled louder and began swirling together into a giant sphere.

"I guess time's up." Kei smirked as he watched his technique working perfectly. Rei, Max and Kenny stared in fear while hoping that Tyson would come out alive. Max glimpsed Dragoon speeding towards the sphere with Dreiser hot on his heels.

"What's Dragoon doing?" Max asked out loud as Kenny and Rei turned and focused on Dragoon.

"He can't be…" Rei began as his voice became silent.

"He's not really going to…" Kenny stated as he too left his thoughts unfinished.

"He's going into the circle!" Max shouted as Dragoon picked up speed and headed straight for the black circling cloud. Fire started shooting out from areas all around the blackish sphere.

"Dreiser, stop Dragoon! Stop him!" Kei yelled with a hint of worry in his voice. Dreiser followed close behind Dragoon but pulled away abruptly after Dragoon smashed into the sphere and vanished within.

Suddenly Tyson's voice echoed throughout the room, "Dragoon, Galaxy Turbo Twister!"

The room exploded with a rush of wind currents while breaking the sphere into small blackish balls of flame that extinguished rapidly due to the fast pace wind that seemed to suck the oxygen from the fires more than fueling it. The winds slowly died down as the room cleared. When the remaining smoke cleared, Tyson's body lay still on the ground as all eyes focused on him.

"Tyson!" Max shouted in disbelief.

"Wake up Tyson! You have to beat Kei and save Kai! You can't die yet!" Rei yelled as tried to control his body from shaking. Tears began to well up in his, along withMax's and Kenny's.

Tyson's body jerked suddenly as a small whine escaped from his lips. "Owwwww, that really hurt!"

He sat up slowly and looked around. He saw his teammates' sad and worried faces. "Hey guys cheer up! I'm not dead yet. Well I think I'm not…" Tyson pinched himself to make sure. "Ow! Okay definitely not dead."

Max and Kenny laughed as Rei smiled. Kei was the only one that looked upset. Tyson stood up and faced Kei.

"That was pretty cheap but I guess you were too afraid to beat me fairly." Tyson challenged as Kei glared.

"Beating you is easy. I just thought it would be a lot more entertaining if I used Kokushibyou and plus you seemed like the perfect person to practice it on. Too bad it failed." Kei replied as though he didn't care even when he still appeared to be angry.

"I won so now you leave like you promised." Tyson replied as he now struggled to stand.

"I don't think so," Kei replied. "There's something you failed to notice. Both blades are still spinning."

Tyson looked down and saw that Kei was right. Both Dragoon and Dreiser were still spinning. Tyson stare in disbelief and worry.

"Oh no, I think Tyson's really in trouble now." Rei stated. "He looks like he can barely stand and Kei's not even done yet."

Max and Kenny watched on in worry.

Tyson steadied himself and grinned before he spoke. "Dragoon, ready?"

Dragoon glowed brightly for a moment before returning to normal. "Then let's do this. Win or lose, let's give him all we got!" Dragoon glowed again in response.

Kei watched Tyson, warily. "Dreiser, prepare yourself!"

"Now Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon sped towards Dreiser, increasing his speed rapidly.

"Dreiser! Attack!" Kei yelled as Dreiser increased her speed towards Dragoon.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled and instantly a large blue dragoon appeared out of his blade, power flashing all around him.

"Dreiser!" Kei yelled in response as a red jaguar-shaped animal surrounded by thick black smoke appeared out of Dreiser's blade.

Time seemed to stop as the two blades raced towards their destination; each other. Each blader yelled their bit beast's name one last time before a large flash of light and black smoke filled the entire room. Only three screams could be heard during the explosion- Dreiser's, Dragoon's and Tyson's.


	10. Two Down and the Bride Awakens

**Thank you all for your reviews so far. Don't worry I still have a couple more chapters left but "The Kei Project" is slowly coming to an end. When I finish, I'm definitely set on making a sequel with my lovely humanistic android back.**

**I normally don't do this but I'd really like to thank **Miako6 **(I have yet to read any of your stories, but "I'm Going To Die" and "Kiss Me Dead"seem really interesting )** **and **bluerosety **(whose stories are just awesome, in my opinion)for continuing to read and review most of the chapters I've posted since I started this story. Thanks to everyone else that reviewed as well even though I didn't mention your names. Now on to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: (1) I don't own any rights to Beyblade. (2)Search forEclipsedLight and you'll find my co-written works there. (3) Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Now onto Two Down and the Bride's Awakening!**

* * *

Hazy black smoke filled the room after the flash of light had ended. While the smoke cleared, Kei stood standing with a wide grin on his face as the two blades wobbled but still attacked each other. Tyson was bent down on one hand and both knees as his other hand covered his mouth, trying to stop the blood as it trickled down his hand and chin to the floor.

"I'm still standing Kinomiya! Just give up! You can barely stand as it is! You'll die if you fight anymore!" Kei smiled triumph fully.

Tyson pulled his bloody hand from his mouth and wiped his chin with his sleeve. Slowly he stood up, despite the fact that his balance was still shaky.

"Never! I'll never give up!" Tyson glared as he stood defiantly. "I'd give my life to save my friends' and Kai's my friend whether he admits it or not!"

"Fool! Then die…" Kei yelled angrily before his voice trailed in utter shock. Dreiser, who had been doing well to keep her balance, wobbled and fell to her side. She continued to roll on the ground while Dragoon, though unstable, remained spinning. "No! Dreiser!"

Tyson wiped some blood and sweat from his brow as he spoke. "You lost Kei, now leave."

"Alright," Kei growled at first before being replaced by a smile. His voice losing its harshness along with it. "I'll leave as promised but I won't be going alone."

"What? That's breaking our deal." Tyson yelled as a certain bluenette stirred from behind Kei.

Kei's smile widened as he continued. "If I remember correctly, nah I'll just replay it instead."

Suddenly Tyson and Kei's voices came out of Kei's half-opened mouth.

"A beyblade battle to decide what happens. If I win, you can't ever marry Kai, and I mean never and you leave." Tyson said as Kei's voice replied questioningly "And if I win?"

"Umm… you leave?" Tyson's voice asked hopefully as Kei answered back, "I get you both."

"What?" Tyson's voice questioned as though perplexed.

Kei's voice replied smugly "I get to marry Kai and you, Tyson."

At that Kei closed his mouth and stared at the now speechless BladeBreakers.

Max, although still stunned, was the first to break the silence. "What is he?"

The others looked at Kei but none of them could answer.

"Now you see," Kei continued. "You only said I could never ever marry Kai but this was never applied to yourself, Tyson."

"I beat you fairly and you know it." Tyson retorted.

"Heh, I don't care about fairness," Kei scoffed. "I just want a bride and since I can't have Kai, I just couldn't help but grow attached to you during our battle."

"Do you really think we'll stand by and let you take our friend?" Rei replied.

Kei laughed hard in response. "You three beat me? Will you stop fooling yourselves? My sides are being to ache from the nonsense of even thinking of such a possibility."

"Driger!" Rei hissed as he pulled Driger out. "Leave now or I'll launch Driger at you."

"Go ahead Rei Rei, let's see what you got." Kei instigated as Rei pulled his launcher string and released his blade. Driger flew towards Kei's right shoulder with perfect precision. Instantly Driger bounced off and landed still on the ground two feet away from Kei.

"What?" Rei spoke softly in surprise before he ran towards Driger.

"Drig-ugh!" Rei cried out as Kei smacked him upside the head just as he bent down to grab Driger. Rei fell limply to the ground and stayed there.

"One down, two to go. So who's next? Max or maybe Kenny?" Kei smiled victoriously.

"Guys," Kenny whispered worriedly. "What do we do now?"

"We'll all fight together. It might not be fair but seeing as Rei got knocked out with only one hand; it's going to take all three of us together to make some serious damage to stop Kei." Tyson concluded as the other two nodded.

"All for one and one for all," Kenny added.

"Uh Kenny, this isn't some three Musketeers movie. That was really lame." Max stated.

"Come on, it was the best I could come up with on such short notice."

"Yeah Kenny and while you're at it, you might as well yell charge and give our plan away." Tyson added sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. I got it. Let's just move on." Kenny grumbled.

"Okay on the count of three we go. One, two, three!" Tyson whispered loudly as they all charged at Kei at the word three. They all began punching and kicking at Kei but he seemed to dodge and block all their blows.

"It's not working!" Max cried out as exhaustion from punching and kicking had already begun to tire him out. They had been fighting for several minutes already but none of them had landed a hit that affected Kei even the tiniest bit.

They all realized that no matter how hard or how many times they punched or kicked, Kei was not getting tired. No sweat dripped on his brow. No labored breathing exhaled from his mouth due to his constant dodging and blocking. He looked almost happy as if this was just another game of his, yet slightly bored with the amount of time it was taking to finish.

Kenny grabbed onto Kei's whole arm and squeezed it, hoping to drag him down. Shock filled his face before Kei tossed him to the ground several feet away.

"Tyson! Max! Run! Kei isn't human! He's got no bones! He's completely solid under his skin! He's got to be a robot or something!"

Max's mouth dropped as Kenny's words reached his ears, allowing for his guard to drop with it. Kei used this to his advantage and pulled Max to his body. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to Max's as Max's eyes widened almost instantly in surprise. Kei released Max from his grip and watched as he fell limply to the floor; his eyes closed.

"Max!" Tyson yelled at the sight of his best friend lying still besides Kei's feet.

Kei smiled evilly as he licked his lips. "Two down, one more to go."

Kenny lay frozen to the spot that Kei had thrown him earlier. Tyson ran to block Kei's path but Kei pushed him to the side as easily as swatting an annoying fly away. Kei stood towering over Kenny, with a sadistic smile on his face. "I guess we have time now to finish where we left off earlier... with popping your head off!"

Kei leaned down, reaching for Kenny's neck when an object whizzed by him, just missing his head. Suddenly a familiar voice called out to him and Kei quickly turned around. Even Kenny, who had his eyes shut tight and head turned to the side in fear, opened his eyes and stared ahead.

"No one ever puts a dress on me unless they want to die." Kei stood up and stared at his bride-to-be. Kai stood with large fiery flames surrounding his entire body while a bone-chilling, almost insane glare reflected in his eyes.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled as his hair swayed with the flickering of the flames. "It's time we turn up the heat and show Kei what exactly he's gotten himself into."


	11. Turning up the heat! Kai vs Kei!

**Okay I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I was going to. I really was, but then I thought that it would be very cruel of me especially when I left it off with Kai just waking up. There's only one more chapter after this before "The Kei Project" is complete. Hopefully everyone enjoyed reading it, even though what they hoped for may or may not have been fulfilled. ****My favorite parts while writing"The Kei Project" had to be not only the characters but the battle scenes. But all-in-all, I just loved writing the whole thing. Okay I'll stop rambling and get on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: (1) I don't own any rights to Beyblade. (2) If anyone is interested, they should go check out my co-written stories posted under EclipsedLight. (3) Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Kai, you're up too early. The wedding plans haven't been completed yet and…" Kei smiled before Kai broke him off.

"Still spouting nonsense, I see. This will be the last time I say this so you better clean out your ears and listen." As Kai spoke, the flames around his body grew with the intense anger that Kai was emitting. "I am no one's bitch. Not now or ever. And as for the marriage thing, heh I find it a crock of shit. It's just another way of tying me down, and I'll die fighting your ass before I'd ever marry it. So come on Kei. Let's battle or are you too afraid now that you're not the one in control?"

Kei watched Kai's seriousness and laughed loudly, which didn't amuse Kai at all.

"Heh, I guess you're right Kai. You aren't the type to easily settle down so if I have to beat it into you, then so be it. Although I'd prefer you to be my wife, if I have to make you my slave then at least you'll be mine forever."

"Kai, wait! I haven't finished my battle yet…" Tyson yelled before collapsing to the ground and coughing into his hand. As Tyson closed his eyes, Kai noticed the blood inside Tyson's hand.

"Tyson?" Kai's eyes widened at the sight beside him. Kneeling down, Kai watched Tyson'speaceful face before directing a hard gaze towards Kei. "What did you do to him?"

"Not much. He'll live…hopefully. Dreiser's powerful Kyomu attack…"

"Kyomu attack?"

"Yes his nothingness attack had quite a powerful response in Tyson. To think that a boy that has such a filling life would be so easily overcome by the power of nothingness, it's quite sad when you think about it." Kei added, though remorse was far from his lips.

"If Tyson dies, I'll show you true pain." Kai threatened as the flames flickered higher with each word.

"You would know that wouldn't you? The hell of the Abbey and the torturous life you've always had. It's not surprising that Voltaire wants such a powerful creation back since that's exactly what you are Kai. His creation molded since the death of your parents." Kei smiled evilly at Kai's torment.

"Shut up!" Kai yelled.

"But I'm not done yet. I finally remember my mission for being here. Your Grandfather had me created to kill your teammates so that you would be left so devastated that you'd return to your Grandfather almost happily. It's kind of twisted once you think about it." Kei's golden eyes blazed in Kai's powerful flames as he stood his ground firmly.

"Bastards! Stop messing with me!" Kai yelled as a huge ball of flame formed behind him. Kenny squeaked in fear before running away from Kei and dragging both Max and Rei together as he shielded them.

"Dranzer Blazing Gig! Now die!" Kai yelled as Dranzer flew out of the ball of flames and charged at Kei. A hand caught Kai's pant leg as Kai looked down and saw Tyson clinging onto him.

"Please don't kill him…" Tyson begged before he fainted.

A shrill cry called out as the huge phoenix surrounded Kei, making the heat intense. Within several minutes, Dranzer pulled away from Kei and returned to her master. The room returned to normal and Kei stood standing though he looked burnt all over his body.

"I g-guess this m-means I lose f-for now but I'll b-be back, K-Kai. You will b-be mine…" Kei fell forward and lay still. Red feathers floated around the whole room. Kai looked around and saw Kenny lift his head up and turn to stare straight in his eyes. Kai nodded as Kenny nodded back, both in understanding. Kenny turned towards Rei and Max and began shaking them both, trying to wake them.

Kai looked down at Tyson who still clung to his leg. Kneeling down, Kai positioned Tyson to lie on his knees. Tyson coughed as his eyes fluttered open but this time Kai noticed that no new blood came in Tyson's hand.

"You didn't kill him Kai, right?" Tyson peered up into Kai's crimson orbs.

"No. No I didn't but I would have if you hadn't stopped me." Kai replied.

"No you wouldn't have. You're too good Kai. Even at the last minute, you would have stopped yourself. That's what makes you such an awesome blader. Man, but was that intense or what?" Tyson smiled as Kai watched him.

"You know, you would have been Kei's little toy if I hadn't of woken up when I did." Kai replied.

"No way! I would have kick his ass but I mean, he did put you in that sexy dress. If I'd beaten him, then you would've taken your anger out on me for not waking you up." Tyson yelled before smiling again.

"Hn, whatever."

"But you know Kai, when you battle you always seem to go all out." Tyson picked up one of the red feathers from the ground, but it vanished as he held it in his hand. "Beautiful…" Tyson smiled lopsidedly before falling asleep in Kai's lap. A small smirk formed on Kai's lips as well as a small, almost faint, tinge of pink spread over Kai's cheeks.

"Idiot…"


	12. The End To A Very Long Day

**Here it is everyone! The final chapter! Wow I'm so happy to have it posted. I'd really like to thank everyone that reviewed! **

**My sincere thanks go to ****Dradow19, bluerosety, Tysonkaiexperiment, Miako6 and Angel Born of Darkness! Thank you all again! I'd also like to add that if anyone else happens to stubble upon my story and reviews it, thank you too even though I won't be able to add you to the list above. **

**Seeing as this is the last chapter, I can't seem to find anything to say so I'll just get to the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAMIER: (1) I don't own any rights to Beyblade. (2) If you're bored or want to read some humor, search for EclipsedLight since I have co-written some of the stories posted under her name. "Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade" is just so fun to write, and Light and I are working hard on the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be posted soon.(3) As always, Read, Enjoy and Review! **

**I guess that's it for now. Bye!**

* * *

"That was one intense battle. Too bad I didn't have Dizzy with me; it would have been the best recorded battle of yours to date Kai. Well maybe not the best, but still." Kenny smiled with amazement in his eyes. 

"Hn," Kai replied absentmindedly.

"I can't believe we slept through the whole thing, Kevin! It must've been something if Kenny's super hyped about it." Mariah signed.

"I'm just glad you're all right," Rei told Mariah as he grabbed her hand. "But I agree. It must've been some battle."

"Hey Tyson, you okay? You haven't said much since the police came and left. I'm surprised that they didn't make you go to the hospital after you woke up." Max asked as he watched Tyson.

"I'm perfectly fine..." Tyson said as he turned around and grinned at everyone."...and the whole battle was amazing! I'm still at a loss for words, but there's just one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Max asked.

"Why Kai's still wearing a dress?" Tyson smiled as everyone turned to Kai. Although Kai glared at them all, Tyson had been correct in saying that Kai was still wearing the dress. How had they all missed it?

"Wow, I never even noticed," Rei stated.

"You go on with your girly self, Kai." Max chuckled.

"Shut up! I would have change but I didn't have anything to change into." Kai glared.

"Well why not go in your underwear? It's almost like a bathing suit." Rei thought as a suggestion.

"I can't." Kai stated.

"And why not? Is the Great Hiwatari too embarrassed to show off a little skin?" Tyson teased as a faint blush crossed Kai's cheeks.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath now drop it." Kai glared as he walked further ahead of everyone else. Max, Rei, Kenny, Mariah, Kevin and Tyson stopped as they comprehended what exactly Kai had just said.

Tyson laughed as he chased after Kai and shouted, "Hey, Kai! You mean you're completely naked under the dress? No way!"

Kai continued to walk away from Tyson as the slightly embarrassed group remained still and watched the two go. Tyson easily caught up to match Kai's pace.

"Oh man, if I'd of know that I would have told you to just destroy Kei." Tyson smiled as he tilted his head to look more at Kai's face.

"No you wouldn't have." Kai answered glancing at Tyson but still walking.

"You're probably right." Tyson replied as he rubbed the back of his head. Looking straight ahead, Tyson's voice turned serious. "But my battle against Kei sure was intense. If you hadn't of come and yelled at me to get my butt up, I probably would've died."

Kai turned his head and looked at Tyson. "What're you talking about?"

Tyson looked at Kai and saw his confusion. Smiling back, Tyson answered, "Nevermind, it must've been a dream."

They both became silent until Tyson elbowed Kai's arm lightly. "If you want, I can let you borrow some clothes from my house. It's not far and it'll spare you the questions later if you're seen like that."

Kai didn't answer right away as he seemed to weigh his options. Looking back at Tyson, Kai stated, "Fine, but don't think for one minute that I'm borrowing your underwear."

Tyson stopped and blushed. Seeing that Kai was still walking, he ran to catch up to him again as he yelled, "Of course not!"

* * *

**P.S. I really want to make a sequel for "The Kei Project" but I haven't started writing it just yet. Hopefully you'll see it posted soon. ;)**


End file.
